pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monogram's Kokoro Kiseki
This is a songfic. KEY Monogram's singing/thoughts Regular text Carl's speaking Carl's singing ''モノグラム❤ココロ❤キセキ'' The first miracle was that you were born The second miracle was the time spent with you Monogram’s blue eyes were focused on the wiring in the back of the robot he’d painstakingly crafted, as he connected the last few circuits. His slender fingers gracefully swept across the wires to an input panel, and he entered a few numbers, replacing the back panel. He moved to stand in front of his creation, praying that all his hard work had payed off. A lonely scientist developed a robot The result was said to be a “miracle” He tapped a few keys on a keyboard, and hitting ENTER, his creation awakened. Emerald green eyes stared blankly forward, blinking occasionally. Curly auburn “hair” curled around his ears, which held a pair of purple-framed glasses in place. Baby smooth lips began to form the syllables of its first sentence.' “Unit 001 active and functioning.”' the robot said, with a slightly nasally male voice, a faint metallic echo in its otherwise monotonous tone. Monogram flinched visibly, eyes widening. Where are its emotions!? he thought in shock. But it wasn’t sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn’t able to do And that was the program known as a “heart” Monogram shook his head in disbelief, realizing his creation did not feel, and murmured, not exactly to the robot, “How will I teach you..?” The emotionless eyes of the robot looked up at him. “You are Master-san. Correct?” Monogram nodded slowly, turning slightly. Tears trickled down his cheeks, a few getting caught in his mustache. “I want to be able to teach him... the joy and sadness of a person” The miracle scientist wishes With his agony continuing, time was only slipping away The singing voice of desertion and this “heart” He gripped at his chest, wheezing slightly, trying to overcome the squeezing, suffocating feeling. Noticing the emotionless, though inquiring stare of his robot, he tried to explain. “My dear robot, I...have a system error. I will not recover.” The robot tilted its head, not understanding what he meant by it. “Does not compute.” “Reflected inside of those eyes, for me What kind of existence is there to you?” Time for him is not infinite But he does not understand that yet Monogram finally broke from the lack of emotion and began to cry. A failure....it was a failure...I have no time to remake it... His dying lungs allowed him to sob, chest heaving with the effort it took. A few locks of his neat, frosty white hair fell into his eyes. He continued to cry, gasping softly as he felt a gentle tug on his lab coat. He turned his head to look into the eyes of his creation. “Why are you crying?” He recognizes others emotions....so there is hope... Monogram thought, and swore to teach his robot all he could about emotions in the few months he had left. Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious He told me there are things to be happy about He taught him of family, love, and friendship...Though the robot did not quite comprehend... Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious He told me there are things to grieve about Monogram also tried to explain to him more about his “critical error” and how he would “shut down” soon. The robot understood, but felt no emotions to the realization that his creator would not always be around. Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite It exceeds my understanding... The robot, who Monogram had named “Carl”, learned, but never fully understood emotions. Monogram got weaker day by day, the pains becoming worse, until even breathing was a struggle. He just wished that he could see his beloved robot smile before he died. “The first miracle was that you were born The second miracle was the time spent with you The third miracle has not yet....the third miracle still...” His end was nearing quickly. Carl still did not understand that his master would never reboot after “shut down”. It seemed Monogram would never see him smile...until one day... “Receiving...message.... ....! ...The transmission source is...the future... ..me..?!” Carl’s eyes widened, emotions flooding through him. He realized he would lose his Master-san, and how he felt towards his creator...his father. His heart had awakened. Time passed by the hundreds and a message was received From the angel of the future’s singing “heart” His Master-san began to “shut down”, his “error” finally “corrupting his systems” too much. Carl looked sadly at Monogram, and managed a sad smile through his tears. Thank you... for bringing me into this world Thank you... for the days we spent together Thank you... for everything you’ve given me Thank you... I will sing for eternity Monogram was happy as he “shut down”. His creation had discovered emotions, and Carl was not a failure. He was glad Carl had discovered his “heart”, but he was sad that he had to leave so soon after. He wished his beloved robot did not have to live in solitude, as he knew loneliness was unbearable.... “The first miracle was that you were born The second miracle was the time spent with you The third miracle was the “sincere heart” from the future you The fourth does not exist, there is no need for a fourth” Carl spent the centuries after, singing for his Master-san, the laboratory around him slowly falling into dilapidation. The lab on the hill was forgotten...along with the miracle that lived inside. His song of mourning echoed through the years, not stopping once. The lab crumbled to its foundation, and Carl was forced to weather the elements for year after year. Eventually, he could no longer walk...and he could no longer stand. He continued his heartbreaking song, even as his vocal synthesizers weakened. His systems began to fail after a millennia of pain. His vocal synthesizers died, but his heart kept on singing. Carl knew he would shut down soon...and after long last he would reunite with his Master-san. His systems failed, and he whispered one last note before he shut down. “Thank you...” He rejoined his Master-san under the blooming sakura tree, and they spent eternity together, reunited at last. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Stories Category:Songs sung by Major Monogram Category:Stories about Carl Category:Stories about Major Monogram